The one who will overcome the Generation of Miracles is
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: Teikō Junior High School Basketball Club. A super strong school with more than 100 club members, boasting several successive championship wins. But even within that glorious history, there is still a team that can without fail be called the "strongest" - a generation of five players with talents that you would see once every ten years called the "Generation of Miracles." After them
1. Yuki Chizuno

Name: Yuki Chizuno

Nickname:Yui

Hair color: light Brown

Eye color: dark blue (top) light blue (bottom).

Age:14

Birthday: February 14th

Zodiac Sigh: Aquarius

Height: 4"9

Weight: 90 ibs

Year: 1st Year in high school

School: Going to Seirin

Race: American-Japanese

Gender: Female

Family: 4 older siblings. 3 brothers 1 sister, twin nephews

Hobbies: reading, listening to music

Things to know: arrogant, strong, smart, flexible, fast, genius, nice sometimes, childish and mature at the same time

History: lived in America until this year. Her mother died and her elder siblings have been taking care of her. Her father left when Takumi was 5.


	2. Takumi Chizuno

name: Takumi Chizuno

Age:30

Gender: Male

Family: 4 younger siblings and 2 sons

Height: 6"8

Weight: 145 ibs

Appearance: dark blue hair and eyes

Personality: kind, sweet, loving, happy, understanding, scaring when half asleep

Birthday: April 1st

Zodiac Sign: Arises

Job: model and actor

History: has been a model for 25 years and graduated collage at the age of 14 and got a job as a model and as an actor and is very well known. He has two sons who are twins and they have white gait with pink eyes. They are 9. And their names are and Zero and Ichiru.

user/lil_otaku_angel/media/Vampire%20Kn...


	3. Mizuki Chizuno

Name: Mizuki Chizuno

Age:25

Height: 5"4

Weight: 130 Ibs

Birthday: January 1st

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Hair color: bleached blonde

Eye color: Dark purple mixed with a bot of brown

Personality: Sarcastic, childish, immature, enjoys messing with people, motherly, sweet at times, little devil

Family: 2nd oldest sibling

Gender: Female

Likes: Messing with people, children, drawing, acting, teaching, helping, joking around

Dislikes: Brats, annoying people, jerks, just people that annoy her straight

Job: Director, violist, pianist, singer, writer,

History: she is a director and a tutor for those who are interested in instruments and her favorite are the violin and the piano. She taught Yuki how to play the saxophone.


	4. Kazuya Chizuno

Name: Kazuya Chizuno  
Age:20  
Height: 5"2  
Weight: 115 Ibs  
Birthday: January 2nd  
Zodiac Sign: Capricorn  
Hair color: white  
Eye color: yellow  
Personality: Sarcastic, mature a times, little devil, mean  
Family: 3rd oldest sibling  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Messing with his little sister,  
Dislikes: Brats, annoying people, jerks, people in general  
Job: Doctor and teacher  
History: well known doctor around the world and teaches as a different job


	5. Haruka Chizuno

Name: Haruka Chizuno

Age: 17

Height: 5"6

Weight: 120 Ibs

Eye color: blue

Hair color: Blonde

Likes: Music, Anime, Manga, piano, sports, his friends

Dislikes: Boys around his little sister.

School: None

Job: Singer

Birthday: March 9th

Zodiac Sign: Pisces

Personality: cold,distant, scary, emotionless, cares for his little sister and no one else

History: Graduated at age 16 (collage) was a singer before collage and is veryyyy famous


	6. I am Kuroko and I am yuki

Yuki POV

"Yuki-Chan! Wake up!" Someone screamed.

"Five more minutes!" I screamed back.

"NO! WAKE UP NOW!"

"Don't wanna~!" I wined.

"You little- That's it!" the voice picked me up and started shacking me.

I opened my eyes and I saw Kazuya.

"Kazu-nii Let me go!" I wined again and started hitting him in the chest.

"What's going on?" a voice screamed.

In walks in Takumi. He looks half away awake which is VERYY bad!

"I SAID WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he then pulled me out off Kazu and looked at me fearfully.

"I-I H-He-!" I pointed at Kazu but no words came out.

Kazu put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax Taku, or else your going to make Yu-Chan be late."

Takumi looked back at me and his eyes widened and he put me down. "Sorry Yui are you okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

I then ran off and went into my room. The troublesome twins were awake. We finally made contact and Zero snared at me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the school?"

I rubbed my head. "I woke up a little while ago."

"Che. Your so irresponsible." They said.

"R-Right. I have to get ready so I won't see you until after school." I smiled at them.

They had a slight blush. "Yui-nee don't do that it's embarrassing!" they then ran away.

"Their so cute."

I then saw my boy uniform and walked to the shower. Made sure no one was in there walked in. Sadly I saw my sister, Mizuki in her towel.

"Yu-Chan what are you doing? Don't you know how to knock?!" she looked down and cover her hand over her lips mysteriously.

"Your going to wear a boy uniform?"

I blushed. "Yeah... So what?"

She hugged me around the neck. "But Yui~ Your so cute!"

I felt even more heat raise up to my cheeks. I was about to say something back but Haru opened the door and looked at us.

"what the hell are you guys doing?"

We both looks at each other and blush. "Nothing!~"

I suddenly remember why I was here in the first place.

"Anyway can you guys get out i need to get dressed." and I pushed them out the door and looked at my uniform and the thing that was supposed to cover my chest then, turned the shower on. Uniform: 0019eb-2_2 It's has black, long-sleeved and has a standing collar which buttons from the bottom up to the chin.

15minutes later I was done and I looked at the time. It was 7:55.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I screamed at the top of m voice and ran down the stairs and ran out the door before anyone could see me.

It took me 2 minutes to reach my destination. Which is good thinking about how far away the house is.

I finally got to the school and saw that it was packed with all different kinds of people trying to get people to join their club.

But the particular thing was that a boy with blue hair and blue eyes was just walking by the crowd. As if he was...invisible.

But, I didn't understand how I could see him while others could not. I shook it off and put on my head phones and mimicked the boy.

As I did it, it soon showed that it worked. I was able to walk from the people and not be spotted. I finally saw the 'Seirin Basketball Team.' well that's what the table said at least.

Took off my headphones and walked near them only to find a small cat-like male and a Huge red hair boy. I sighed.

"its so annoying to be short and a middle schooler in a high school." I mutter to myself.

The strawberry head was finally done so he turned around and bumped right into me.

"Heyy! What it!" he screams and looks down.

I got up and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Why the hell should I have to watch it when you were in my face first. How about you think about what to say before you open that big mouth of your, Taiga."

He looks at me surprised. "H-how do you know my name?!" he screamed.

I then cried fake tears. "How could you Taiga out of all the games you've ever lost to me in...everything." I then whipped my 'tears' away and looked back up at him.

"Yu-Chan?"

"That's it! Taiga, your finally smart!" I then pat him on the back and walked up to the desk, table, thing.

The brown haired girl eyes looked at me with confusion. "H-hello would you like to join this team. Little...Boy?" I gave her a look that meant 'really'

"Yes I would sigh me up." She then gave me a paper and I wrote all my information down then she examined it.

"Wait! It says that your 14?"

"Yeahhhh so what. im a genius at everything I do." then I waved and walked away only to see the blue haired boy again. I looked at him and poked him.

He looked up shocked but then changed his expression. "Yes?" He said.

"I wanted to ask you something. How come nobody can see your presence besides me?"

He got up and looked down on me. "Its simple. I don't have a presence."

"Yes you do! If you didn't I won't be able to see you."

He sighs. "Its my lack of presence that nobody can tell im here."

"Oh wellllll. My name is Yuki Chizuno, what's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Its nice to meet you Yuki-kun." he then gave me a small smile.

"Its nice to meet you too, Kuroko."

Then we boy walked off and started talking about this schools and the basket a club.

Time skip Gym~

I noticed that if you wanted to walk like Kuroko then you had to act like Kuroko. It was pretty funny we could mess with people and scare them. I then figured out that me and Kuroko would become good friend.

Anyway we're walking to the gym for the basketball team. After 5 minutes we saw that the brown haired chick was lining up all the freshman so we went, oh so silently near them.

She started calling our names too and Kuroko popped right in front of her face and scared her then she started freaking out and started calling my name. So,I did the same thing as Kuroko and went right up to her Face. She started screaming AGAIN and man was it annoying.

Then the brown haired girl told everyone to...take off their...shirts. Everyone else did it but not me, no not me. Anyway, I saw that she was examining them. Then she stopped at Kuroko and she was shocked. But, she said nothing then carried onto me.

"Take off your shirt."

"No."

"Take it off."

"Don't want to."

"I SAID TAKE IT OFF!"

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I!"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"WELLL, HONEY I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

"IF YOU WON'T TAKE IT OFF THEN I WILL!"

She then started lifting up mt shirt and but it straight down.

I smirked. "What's wrong?"

She glared at me and pulled me by my collar and dragged me outside.

Outside~

She finally stopped pulling me and dropped me on the floor.

"You-you-you your a-!"

"A girl?" I finishes and put my hands on my hips. "So what?"

"This is a boys basketball team not a boys and girl basketball team!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "So what?"

"Your not allowed to be on the team!"

"I'm going to be on this team weather you like it our not."

I saw that her temper was getting the best of her. "I'm The coach so what I says goes."

I widened my grin. "You don't even know if I'm a good player or not. So when you think about it, is that really wise of you, to give away one of your best players. If, and I say IF, you want to win the Nationals OR Winter cup?"

"I-I."

I walked up to her and smiled. "Pleassse!"

She blushed. "F-fine..." she muttered.

"Thank you!" then I ran back inside with her.

Gym~

We both walked inside and they started saying a whole lot of stuff but I zoned them out. I then zoned in to see that we're all getting a white shirt and shorts.

The boys when to the right and to the left Riko went while grabbing me again, by the collar. Then, when we all got out we had to run labs and practice shooting. All that kind of stuff, it was pretty boring for our first day.

After our BORING PRACTICE myself and Kuroko decided to go to a store. He said that they had good milkshakes so we got some and sat in a booth.

"Kuroko?"

"Hn?"

"Who are the generation of miracles?" I asked

Kuroko put his milkshake down and looked at me, sort of seriously.

"They were a group of people from Teiko, they are know for their power and that they were all different. But, you couldn't call them a team."

"What about you?"

"I excel at passes and nothing else. I can't shot even if I tried my best."

"How come you are invisible?"

"It helps me with my passes and not knowing where I am going to be passing it to."

"That's convenient, but also lonely. Is the thing that you do misdirection?"

"Yeah, this guy named Akashi told me that I should use my misdirection with my lack of presence."

"Hn? This Akashi guy sounds interesting, is he part of the generation of miracles?"

He nodded. "Yeah he has red hair and red and yellow/orange eyes."

"What about the rest of the generation the miracles?"

"Well there's, Kise he has yellow hair and gold eyes, Midorima has green hair and eyes, Aomoine has black and dark blue hair and eyes and Murasakibara has purple hair and the same color eyes."

I looked at him confused. "What's up with the colors?"

He looked at me blankly. "I don't know, that's just the way we are."

I sighed. "Fine, whatever, see you later."

Time skip Basketball practice~

It was raining outside. I sighed deeply. I love the rain but I hate the rain. I just wish I could play basketball outside and not get sick at the same time.

"Everyone! Gather around!" Riko called. I wonder what she wants this time. Everyone gathered around her and the 2nd years. "First years you'll be playing a mini game against the third years."

We all through on our jerseys that are yellow and the regular's jerseys that are blue. We all lined up and the first years looked really uneasy they were also talking about what happened last year and a bunch of other stuff while the regulars were practicing and Kagamj was talking as confident as ever.

The Riko tossed the ball up. It was Taiga and um... Izuki-Senpai... Yeah that's his name. Anyway, the ball was tossed and they both jumped and Kagami took the ball and passed it to... I don't know who he is the tall guy with spiky hair. Who knows what his name is.

Okay so then Kagami ran over near the net and waved his hand in the air while spiky head was being blocked. Spiky head threw the ball over to Taiga and Taiga jumped up and dunks it, making Izuki fall on the ground. Taiga was still hanging onto the basketball hoop. It was okay, I've seen better. But, everyone else looked so bewildered and shocked that it made me want to show I'm better. Soon very soon!

Well after Taiga "amazing shot" (note the sarcasm) the serious started double teaming him and stopped paying attention to Myself and Kuroko-chin~ so I walked over to Kuroko oh so silently and whispered to him. "Kuroko I know you can pass well so how about in a couple of minutes you get the ball and then pass it to me so we can show Kagami off!~"

He smiled and noded. 'Okay! This'll be so funny~' I thought to myself excitedly, then paid more attention to the game. The regulars were scoring points. Hyuuga-Senpai was the one who was scoring the most thought 2-3 points. Then in the next 5 minutes the score was 15-31 with the seniors leading. Everyone was exhausted and Taiga was getting very irritating that was until Kuroko came over and hit him in the knees, it was HILARIOUS!

I was literally laughing on the group until Taiga picked me up on the shirt. "I don't see why your laughing while you haven't done anything Chibi!"

I glared at him the most deadly glare I could muster and smacked him in the face making him let me go and me drop down to the ground on my feet. "Don't underestimate someone because of their height, stupid!" I yelled then walked over to Kuroko.

"It's time Kuroko-chin~"

He sighed, "Hai, Hai." Then walked over to spiky head first year and asked for the ball. Soon after the the game began. Spiky head had no one to pass it to besides myself and Kuroko, though he didn't notice me. So he passed it to Kuroko and I went near the basket and he shit this amazing shot it was so cool. So then I got my revenge on Kagami and did a amazing drunk that I thought that I heard a crack come from the Basketball hoop.

After Kuroko doing his amazing passes we finally caught Uo to the regulars it was a one point difference and Kuroko was the only one out there while everyone else besides Kagami (who the hell knows where he is) and me. Kuroko then ran down to the court, put his arms up in the arm then shit only to make the ball fall out but Taiga saved it by grabbing the ball and dunking it.

We won! I was so happy and so was everyone else so after lunch myself and Kuroko walked down to his favorite store where there is the best milk shakes and he got a vanilla and I got a chocolate. He's treat. So we sat down besides each other only to see annoying Taiga sot down in front of us like we weren't even there.

Thought he finally noticed us and almost shocked on his food. Kuroko gave a simple hello and Taiga asked us why we were here.

"I like this place vanilla shakes." Kuroko answered.

Taiga glared at me. "And what about you?"

"Kuroko is treating me." I said smugly.

Taiga smiled, "go somewhere else."

Me and Kuroko looked at him blankly. "Yada desu."

Taiga then started looking around. "If someone sees us together, they'll think that we're friends!"

"This is my normal hangout." Kuroko replied.

Taiga then soon sighed and grabbed two cheeseburgers and gave one to myself and Kuroko. "Here, I don't like guys who suck at basketball. But, you've earned those."

"Thanks." Kuroko said, 'I swear sometimes I think he's too nice.'

"Whatever." I replied.

Time skip~

After we talked for a while we started walking home. "How strong are the Generation of Miracles? If I played them now, how would I do."

We both looked at him. "You'd be crushed instantly." We said. I'm really good at mimicking.

Taiga glared at me. "How do you know?! Your not even from that school!"

I sighed, "calm down Tigre I was joking, partly."

Kuroko then waited for us to finish bickering and started explaining about the Generation of Miracles. Taiga started laughing creepy, "good that kind of thing fires me up. I'll crush them all and become the #1 in Japan."

Kuroko glanced at him. "I don't think that's possible. At least not without any help."

We all stopped and looked at each other, "I'll be your shadow."

We all smiled at each other and I decided to do something, "okay everyone lets all promise to defeat the Generations of Miracles and become the best players and Japan!" 


	7. Kise Ryota

I Am Serious and Kise Ryota

Yuki's POV

I sighed loudly. I have to go to basketball practice. How troublesome. 'He still doesn't remember me.'

"Who still doesn't remember you?"

"Ah!" I turn around only to see the troublesome twins.

"Don't call us troublesome."

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did! Your an idiot!" Zero yells.

"No I'm not Zero!"

"Yes you are!" Ichiru yelled

"Not you too Ichiru! I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are!" They scream.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"SHUT UP! ITS TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR THIS!" A voice yells.

We all turn around to see my very pissed siblings. "Don't you have somehow here to go!" Kazuya yells at me.

"Yeah yeah I'm going! I'm going!" I scream back at them.

Flashback 2 years ago~

Screams and cries where heard from the stadium. The score was 210, yeah 2 hundred And 10 you heard me and 110. My school was losing by 100 points. My team looked like they were completely crushed. I was glaring at my Coach because he said I couldn't play in the games because I was girl. Pretty stupid right. My team was facing off against the Generation of Miracles a team full of 1st years like me. Each and every one of them was different. The tallest one with purple hair was the best at defense and his height gave him. Huge advantage. Blondie was the best a copying other peoples movies besides his teams.

4 eyes could make any shot. Only because no one could reach or block his ball. A guy who was way to enthusiastic for his own good was a street ball pro, fast, flexible and don't forget deadly. There was also a guy who everybody thought was invisible but I could see him, he exiled at passing it was pretty amazing. He teamed up with Mr. enthusiastic. The last was the Captain. When you think of a Captain you think tall and muscular right. He was the opposite. I think he's shorter then Mr. invisible. I forgot what all their names were.

Anyway, the Captain had red hair and matching red eyes. He was unstoppable and everyone seemed to listen to him. He also had a strange aura around him. When you look at their team you see a bunch of guys and a rainbow of different colors. The Game was pretty amazing. At least if you where looking at Teiko side. My team was terrible, it made want to smack them in the face.

It was the last basketball game for the Nationals. And I haven't played on bit. "Coach please let me play!" That's all I've been saying for the past hour. And he finally said yes and subbed me in and it was the start 3rd quarter, the last quarter. I was the player who did the tip off against the really tall purple guy. He was around 6"1 and I was 4"1. Yep 2 foot different. The referee blew his whistle and tossed the ball up. And it that's where it began.

Present time~

I lied about not knowing who the Generation of Miracles were. Kuroko-chin didn't seem to remember me even after I made the dunk. I could remember that day like it was yesterday. The score was 210-210. They didn't make one score against me. But, after that I went to America and meet Taiga and sometimes played basketball with him. He never won one game of course. But, ever since that day basketball has been boring and I started hating it and people like Taiga. Because they were so passionate.

But, I started basketball again because I met Kuroko again even if he didn't remember me. Maybe the other Generation do Miracle members will remember. "Oh well, maybe one day." I spot Kuroko walking. "Kuroko-chin!"

He turns around. "Yuki-kun, ohayo."

I run up to him and we start walking. "As emotionless as ever I see."

Kuroko looks at me slightly. "What are you going to do?"

I tilt my head. "About what?"

He sighs oh so slightly. "About joining the basketball game."

"What about it?"

"Never mind, your just like Murasakibara."

"Ah purple head?"

He nods and sweat dropped. 'I made Kuroko sweat drop!'

"yeah him."

"What about him?"

"You act a lot alike."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He laughs a bit. "A bit of both."

"Ah." I sigh out loud and look towards the sky. "So he's name is Murasabaki? Ne?"

He shakes him head. "No Murasakibara."

"Doesn't he have a first name?" I whine.

"Yeah, it's Atsushi."

I shake my head a lot. "No no no." Lightbulb. "I'll call him Murasakibara-chin~ okay~"

He sighs loudly. "Do what you want."

"I'll call the others There last name and add a Chin~ to the end of it."

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Come on Kuroko!" I take his hand and we run to School.

Time skip~ break time~

"Nande Kuroko-chin~"

"Because Yuki."

"But I don't wanna see the Coach!~"

"Then why are you following me!" Kuroko sorta screams.

"Because I'm bored and I can't find Taiga anywhere!~"

"Mattaku..."

We walk into Riko's classroom and ask her if we can have an official membership form. We shocked her so she spit out her milk all over me. "Disgusting." I say will wiping of my face.

"Ah gomen Yuki." She apologized. "We have room on the bench we'll be happy to have you, but I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:49 on the roof."

"Okay~" we then leave only to see Taiga run into the room after us. "Poor coach."

After a couple of minutes Taiga walks out only to stop at the poster where it says "Boy's Basketball debut."

"Wow she wasn't kidding." He says out loud.

"Yeah their strong." We say and he jumps and starts screaming in front of the library and we shush him.

"Baka Tigre."

"Don't call me that!" He screams/ whispers and starts thinking a lot and then we leave him shocked.

Time skip Monday on top of the roof~

Riko was standing near the edge of the roof laughing weirdly. All the first years were their. Myself, Kuroko, Taiga the works.

"I've been waiting for you!" She says and we all gave her the wtf look.

"Are you stupid?" Me and Taiga ask.

"Is this a duel?" Kuroko asks cluelessly.

"I forgot all about it but Monday... The Morning assembly is in five minutes!" Taiga sAys while screaming at the top off his lungs and takes his paper out. "Here take it!"

"Before that," she starts echo... "I have something to tell you, I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to force the team towards the national championships. If you think you're not ready for that there are other clubs better suited to you."

"Wha? Of course I'm-" but Riko stops him.

"I know you're strong. But I need to know you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, "someday" and "maybe" aren't good enough. I need to know you have ambition and goals and the will to accomplish them." Riko then puts her hand out toward the crowd of students. "Give me your year, class and name. Announce your goals here And now. I'd you fail to archive them you'll have to strip naked, and confess your feeling for the girl/boy you love."

"That's crazy!" I scream while Kuroko and Taiga still give her the look.

She starts smiling, creepy. "All the second years did it last year."

The first years start complaining,

"Like I said before." She continues. Man she can talk. "I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious. You'll have to do better than "play my first game" or "do my best"

Taiga smirks. "This'll be easy. This isn't even a test." He then walks up and jumps onto the railing. "Class 1-B, Number 5, Kagami Taiga. I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!"

"Who's next?" She asks as taiga walks back to us.

I raise my hand and take Kuroko's speaker. "I'll go next I can't speak loud though."

I walk over to the roof and say. "Class 1-B, Number 13, Yuki Chizuno. I will also defeat the Generation of Miracles and lead this school's team to the Nationals and the Winter Cut!" I dint really mean it all so I half a**ed it and gave the speaker back to Kuroko.

"Who's next and if you don't hurry the Teacher will come here!" She said.

Spiky head cat face raised his hand. "Can I say I want a girlfriend?"

Riko smiled and blushed. "No. What else do you have?"

Bowling ball head went next, "I...I've got one."

The others cheered him on.

"Class I-A, Kawahara Koichi, from Chuo-ku, Tokyo. I was a sickly kid, so I couldn't play sports. Things started to change for me in kindergarten..." Talk talk talk talk. Next thing you in so Riko put her foot up and kicks him to the ground.

"Next!"

The other guy raised his hand saying the same thing again,

"I told you, no!"

Next was normal faced spiky head, "Class 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi. I like helping others, so when I heard an upperclassman asking for help, I immediately offered by assistance."

Next was the girlfriend guy. "Class 1-D Furihata Koki. The girl I like said she'd go out with me if I become the best at something. I joined the basketball team to become number one." He turned to Riko. "If I'm not good enough, I don't mind if I can't join the team."

She shock her head. "I guess I'm moved." And she turns to the group. "Who's next?"

"Excuse me." Kuroko says near the edge, "I'm not good at speaking loudly, so could I use this?""he picked up his speaker, I still don't know where he got that from.

Riko looked down. "Where'd you get that?"

He didn't answer her but he put the speaker near his lips, took a deep breath, then...

BAM!

The door of the roof slammed open with a teacher yelling at us and scolded us.

Time skip~

Kuroko said that he wanted to go to his favorite food place and asked me if I wanted to go and I said yes. So he ordered a vanilla shake and I ordered a chocolate shake, a burger and fires. 'Hey I'm hungry and a growing kid.'

Taiga came in the next minute and ordered a lot of burgers again. "I don't know how he can eat that much." I whispered to Kuroko and he sat down at our table again and did the exact same thing again. "You two again? Maybe I shouldn't come here anymore."

"We aren't allowed on the roof anymore. What will we do if we can't join the basketball team?"

"That not going to happen." We said.

"We'll see." Kuroko replies plainly.

Taiga looked at Kuroko and asked him. "Hey, why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys? You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth member."

Kuroko took a sip of the shake. "Is there some reason you play basketball?"

Kuroko looked back up at taiga. "My middle school's basketball team had one core principal. Winning is everything. Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, besides a boy two years ago."

I almost spit out my burger like Taiga. "What happened two years ago?" He asked.

"A small boy who was about a foot or more shorter then all the Generation of miracles. Made 100 points in the final game by himself and we didn't make one against him. There was a tie left on the score board. 210-210. The rematch was in a month but in the next match the boy never showed up and it crushed a lot of us including me. I wish i knew what his name was."

"..."

"Reminds me of something Yuki would do." Taiga said. "I lost to him the first game by 300 points. And I've never made a single point towards him today. He came to America round the same time that kid you were talking about left."

Kuroko stares at me. "Yuki you couldn't be..."

I sigh and throw my hands up in the sky. "You caught me I'm the kid from 3 years ago. My siblings had a lot of job offers and I had to leave to go to America."

"How come you never said anything?" He asked me.

"I thought you didn't remember... Later I have to go home see you at practice tomorrow."

Time skip~ scene change~ classroom~

I wonder where Kuroko is. I haven't seen him this morning. I sigh loudly. Everyone was crowed near the window for some reason and Taiga just walked into the classroom. He turned towards me. "What's going on?"

I sighed again and got up. "I don't know let's go check..."

Taiga walked over the window and looked out and started laughing. "What is it?!" I asked.

"Kuroko."

"Hn? Kuroko?" I moved my way towards the front of the crowd. On the ground it said. "We will become the best in Japan."

'...Kuroko.'

A few minutes later Kuroko came in and took out a book. Pretending that he didn't do anything. So I walked over to him and smiled. "Kuroko... You're one amazing guy."

He smiled slightly and patted my head, "thanks Yuki."

Time skip gym~ (man there's a lot of time skips,in this short)

Everyone looked really worried especially the regulars so I walked over to Hyuuga-Senpai.,"Hyuuga-Senpai why is everyone so tensed?"

He looked down at me. 'Like always.' "That's right you're never in the changing room. The Coach has a practice match with us... And she was skipping."

When he said the last 4 words I felt my skin crawl. "That's bad."

"Alright everyone! Gather Around!" The Coach yelled and explained to us that we were having a practice match with Kaijou High school. Everyone looked shocked but I didn't understand why. "This year, Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota."

"Ah~ Blondie right?" I whispered to Kuroko.

"Yeah."

"He's good at copying other peoples moves he's fast and strong."

Captain turned around to face us. "Apparently, Kise Works as a model."

"Pretty boy is he?" I say a little to loudly then I wanted and they sweat dropped. But everyone turned around when they heard a lot of stupid fangirls whispering with their note pad and pencil in hand. I followed the line of girls to see the one and only Blondie. Kise Ryota.

Kuroko did a small bow and said. "It's good to see you again."

Kise-chin~ looked over to Kuroko and replied, "Good to se you." And started rubbing his head. "Sorry...um... Do you think you could wait five minutes?"

5-10 minutes later all the fangirls finally left and Kise started walking over towards us.

"Wh-What are you going here?" Hyuuga-Senpai said while stuttered,

"When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here. So I'd thought I'd say hi."

I walked towards Kuroko. "Chi?"

He looked back at me and nodded "just like you and your chin he says chi, but towards the people he respects."

Kise walked over he and he was a head taller then Kuroko so he had to look up and I of course had to look up. "We were best friends on middle school." Kise said while smiling.

"Not anymore than anyone else." Kuroko said coldly.

"You're so mean!" He cried.

"He's an idiot." I said and he looked up and bent down.

"Kurokocchi there's finally a guy that's shorter than you!" He exclaims and looks me in the eyes. "What's your name Chibi-chan?"

Irk mark but i let it go. "I at least thought he would remember me." I said to Kuroko ignoring him.

Kise put his hand on my head but I smacked it away. "Don't touch me."

Kise looked like he was about to say so,etching but his eyes soon widen. "Your that little kid for before..."

"Yes I am."

"You got taller but your still short!" He said while hugging me.

"Hanase!" I screamed at him.

Furihata then started reading an article about Lise saying that he started Basketball when he was in his second year of middle school.

"Second year!" Hyuuga-Senpai exclaims.

"What's so amazing about it?" I asks still in this idiots arms.

They all looked at me. "Most people start when their little."

I shrugged. "I started when I was in my second year and I've scored 100 points against the Generation of Miracles and I was 4"1."

"YOU DID WHAT!" They all besides Kise, Kuroko and Taiga yelled.

"As I remember that... That was brutal. Your team had 110 points in the last two quarters when we had 210 then they let you play while the rest of your team was to tired to do anything and you went 1 against 6. We couldn't score one point from you."

A ball then com flying at Kise by Taiga. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Kagami!" Every beside me and Kuroko said.

"Sorry to ruein your reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little pretty boy?"

"What?" Kise groans. "I don't know if I'm ready. But I just. Fine lets do it. I have to thank you for that display."

"Bipolar much?" I say out loud.

"That hurts... What's your name?"

"Yuki Chizuno."

"That hurts Yukicchi~"

"First name basics already?"

"Hai~!" He then finally puts me down and throw the ball back at Taiga and they get into their stance.

"This could be bad." Me and Kuroko tell the coach,

Then It starts. Kise had the ball and ran past Taiga and he runs after him only to be dodged again by Kise and allowing Kise to make a duck the exact same way as Taiga, making him fall on the floor.

"This is the generation of Miracles." Fuku says in amazement. "Kuroko, Yuki, your friend is to good."

"I don't know that person." Kuroko says slightly surprised. "To be honest, I ,ah have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months since I left the, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than expected."

"I don't know about this." Kise says while rubbing his head. "After something so disappointing I can't just leave now." And he starts walking towards us. "Give us Kurokocchi and Yukicchi. Come join us. Let's play basketball again. I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi and especially you Yukicchi. You did defeat us. It's a waste of your talent to stay here. What do you say?"

"I'm honored to hear you say that." Kuroko says and bows, "I must respectfully decline your offer."

"That doesn't make any sense." Kise says back, "besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything.. Why didn't you go to somewhere better?!"

"My thinking has changed since then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun and Yuki-kun. I told them We will beat you, the Generation of Miracles."

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that. I guess you agree with him too, Yukiccchi."

"Hai." Taiga starts laughing like a maniac while getting up.

"What are You going? I was going to say that, Kuroko, Yuki."

"I have no sense of humor." Kuroko says back. I sweat drop. "Im serious."

I sigh at him and poke his face. "Your always so serious when it comes to basketball."

"Your not?" He asks me.

"Nope~ Ja Ne Kuroko-chin, Kise-chin~"

Kise laughs in return. "That's one weird kid."


End file.
